foeseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Klark
Klark is one of the heroes of the series,he gets his lead role in the fourth story,Fog of Evil.He's Klairine's older brother. Appearence In all appearences,Klark has spikey blond hair,gray eyes, gray bandana,and a gray ninja mask. Child Appearence As a child,Klark wore a blue tunic,he wears his gray bandana and his ninja mask is worn around his neck.He wears blue pants,and has green shoes.He later gets a red scarf from Chyra. Flash of Evil Appearence In Flash of Evil he wears his repective clothing and wears a green long-sleeved and blue pants.He wears a brown belt with a black katana sheeth.Then his shoes are brown. Frost of Evil and Flames of Evil Appearence Personality Klark is brave and can be powerful,however he mostly shows to be gentle and caring outside of battle unless angered.Klark also shows to love Chyra and reconizes her as the Silent Thief,due to the fact he was the witness of seeing her split in-half.Soonly after Chyra,Terra,and Terron die,Klark grieves over it and starts denying that she is dead and becomes a shut-in. During the adventures of Frost of Evil,Klark shows to be angered easily through the mentions of the sacrafices made in the last story,and has shown to not get along with Maron often.After being bargained by Death and fails to find an exchange in order to free Chyra,Klark becomes somewhat more saddened then usual. After jumping off the airship Klark becomes more like himself again that Chyra is still able to be heard,but is confused by why Chyra wants to see him.Then when Chyra is no longer able to use the power before the final battle,Klark becomes depressed again. During the events of Flames of Evil,Klark is still depressed and remains in his house,and begins to loose faith that freeing those in the seals are impossible and that the seals could only be broken and they'll be gone forever. At the events of Fog of Evil,where Klark takes lead role,he starts to depend on himself instead of others,accepting little help on the quest.In the end,Klark accepts that even if it's not possible to free the sacrafices and accepts the fact that they are dead. Skills Ninja Skills Klark throws kunais with good aim as shown in Frost of Evil. Klark has good evasion and agility helping him dodge stuff easily. Klark uses scrolls in order to cast magic. Other Skills Klark is able to dual wield starting in Flames of Evil. History Past life Klark was a child born from a rich mother and an assassin ninja father.His father trained him into becoming a ninja and his mother bore his sister four years later.Three more years forward,Klark's father died and the young ninja was still in training.Ever since the death Klark began thinking of commiting suicide. The following day Klark walks to a forest on a rainy day and finds an abandoned girl alone.Klark opens up to the girl,she tells her name that is Chyra,and he tries to convince his mother to let Chyra live with them.To which his mother allows.A few days after Chyra began to live in the house,Klark introduced Rick to her,Rick however gets jealous of Klark because Chyra never pays attention to him,if she ever does,it's small attention.This caused a rivalry between the two seeing who would earn her love. After Klark has won ten matches against Rick,he looses against him for the first time.Rick although gave him deep injuries,Rick,expecting Chyra to say something to him,Chyra was instead tending Klark's wounds.The following day Chyra gave Klark a fire resisting red scarf,to which he begins wearing.During the evening he hears Chyra mumbling to herself,in her room with the door slightly open.Klark then sees that she is half-Demon,she then mumbles,"Are humans like mom really that foolish like dad said?Because I like them,well....Most of them.Klark I would say that isn't foolish at all....I love him." Chyra then uses a spell to hide her Demon appearence.Klark knows that Demons are evil creatures that are animal hybrids,which humans created.Klark then decides that since Chyra is a Demon,he gets a holy resistant scarf so she can't be killed by holy attacks. Flash of Evil Klark meets up with Terra and Chyra and starts questioning them about the gate nearby,the two stated that they have no knowledge of the gate.So the three start to pounder about how to open it and Terron arrieves.Chyra soonly says that she needs to go back and grab something,she comes back with an emerald (in the LBP2 level the player must get it themselves in Serino's poison lands).The gate opens and the group fight Chiri (who is brainwashed) and defeat her.She puts them to sleep and kills the meadow.Soonly there's a new portal,Terra exiting her house with the key to open the gate.The group then jump into the portal. The portal brings them to Sejan's lab and Klark finds a piece of cloth that he believes to belong to his sister's clothing,Klark runs ahead causing Chyra to be angered.Soonly after slowing down,Klark tells Terra and Terron a little about his sister.Then the group meet up with a thief who is trying to kill Sejan,but gets grabbed and strangled.Klark saves her and Terron asks if she is Klark's sister,Klairine.Klairine is confused about how Terron knows her name and finds out that Klark was really her brother who she had seperated herself from years ago after three weeks of her mother's death. Frost of Evil Chiri sees a burning house and checks if there's anyone inside and finds Klark unconsious.Chiri carries Klark out of the building and when Klark wakes up and gets questioned about what happened and explains.Chiri then asks the ninja why he's wearing a white scarf and mentions Chyra's name,which causes Klark to become enraged and the two fight.Soonly Shyris tells them that they need to defeat Erika which Klark agrees to do and mumbles about getting the others. The trio walk in the forest and a dead Floating Eyeball Monster falls down infront of Chiri,causing her to freak out.Senju walks infront of him saying and like Chiri,Senju asks,"Why are you wearing that white scarf.Is it because of Chyra?" Klark replies with a yes and calls him a "robotic mind reader." Flames of Evil Klark appears in Ch.3 where he is training inside his house when Chiri and Senju who are trying to make him help them defeat Sejan.But Klark states that he is training to be able to kill Death.To which the destroyer (speaking from his mind) telling the ninja is being very foolish. He appears again in Epilogue when Senju tells him that he's going to defeat Serino. Fog of Evil Relations Chyra Klark and Chyra are really close,(even if Chyra dosen't think she's gotten close to him,) they show to really get along. Klark loves Chyra,but she however sacrafices herself,and Klark grieves about it from Frost of Evil to Fog of Evil, when he accepts her death once and for all.However at the start of Fog of Evil,Klark wishes to switch time back and it reveals that they gave eachother scarves during childhood. Klairine Terron Terra Rick Maron Chiri Shyris Flasherin Serino Senju Sejan Development Trivia Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters